


The Smudge

by puppypetter666



Series: The Smudge [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, Gen, fanadventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypetter666/pseuds/puppypetter666
Summary: People play a game.  Things appear different - not like they're supposed to. Maybe torrenting a shady beta from the deep web isn't quite the best decision.





	1. ======> BE HARKAE.

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah blah fanadventure new user first chapter  
> if anybody actually reads this id appreciate letting me know!! itll make me all warm n fuzzy on the inside  
> just to be clear my writing style is naturally kinda sparse n dialogue heavy bc i like to leave a lot up to the readers interpretation & also im a little lazy pls dont crucify me im babie

# The Smudge

## ======> BE HARKAE.

> **"AAAND NEEEEEEEEEW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD..."**

Harkae Gemiga fell to his knees, exhausted, drenched in sweat and blood - some his, but mostly his opponent's. His opponent, a blueblood, lay on their side on the canvas, a lance driven through their abdomen. A puddle of blue was slowly forming underneath them as medics, upon being given the okay when the match ended, rushed to their aid. Harkae's gloved hand briefly made its way to gently touching the cut on his chest - somewhat deep, but likely wouldn't leave a scar. He stared at his fingers as the crowd around him faded out of his mindfulness. He still had streaks of blue from his final blow, his finishing move. Cutting the blue stains were his own cerulean, like a film of oil overtop water, glistening under the arena lights as the crowd screamed, cheered, came back into his reality. Harkae didn't avert his gaze as the belt was placed around his waist. He was still on his knees. Drops of blood began to stain the belt, gold muddled by tiny streaks. He turned to look to his side. Perhaps it was the carrying of the stretcher, but he swore his opponent wasn't breathing.

Flashes of light - pictures immortalizing his accomplishment - ripped him from his reverie as he remembered to smile a bloody smile and stand as stably as he could manage, fist raised in the air triumphantly. He briefly recalled the posters promoting Murdermania 16. "The Herculean Cerulean challenges the Merciless Murderer!" "Will nature take its course, or can Harkae overcome the odds?" "One-weapon deathmatch; blood and mayhem guaranteed!"

He looked out at the crowd. Most were cheering, he noted. He left the ring to his music triumphantly blaring, slowly making his way back up the ramp into the back room, high fiving and fist bumping his fans. Choosing a particularly young looking troll (a cerulean blood, no less) from the crowd wearing one of Harkae's many pieces of merch, he removed a glove, rubbing his thumb over his wound, rubbing his blood onto the young troll's forehead as battle paint. They exchanged smiles. Harkae walked behind the curtains, lowblood medics immediately beginning to clean and dress his various wounds. One offered him a rag.

****

> **"You're bleeding from your mouth. You took a hard chair shot, dude. Hard as hell. I'll get some water, we gotta take promo pics tonight."**

Harkae only nodded, spitting the familiar taste of iron into the rag. The belt was removed from his waist for polishing, and he was handed his phone as he was tended to.

  
AC AT 11:28 opened memo on board BABY SLUT GANG GET FUCKED OR DIE.  
  


AC: /hello! as i'm sure you have seen, something quite large and impactful just happened to me! as cause to celebrate with my friends, i'd be honored if you were all to come to my hive tonight for celebratory finger sandwiches!\

AC: /...also vizzek change the name of the group. i've warned you already!\

CC: Y0URE N0T 1N C0NTR0L 0F ME FUCK OFF

AC: /vizzek.\

CC: WHAT

AC: /change it.\ 

AA: ☯☮ hæhæ get fucked ☮☯ 

CC: SHUT UP L0F0RA 

AA: ☯☮ deffo not æ wæy to spæk to ur next empress tbh ☮☯ 

AA: ☯☮ might hæve to cull u my guy ☮☯ 

AA: ☯☮ unlucky i guess ☮☯ 

AA: ☯☮ :( ☮☯ 

CC changed board name to BORING GROUP OF BORING FRIENDS. 

CC: THERE ARE Y0U FUCKSH1TS HAPPY  


AC: /delighted!\  


AA: ☯☮ im never hæppy thæts v last sæson ☮☯  


CC: D0NT EVER SAY 1 D1D N0TH1NG F0R Y0U  


AC: /but you have on many the occasion!\  


CC: WA1T N0 1 HAVENT 1M A RUGGED L0NER  


CC: C0LD AND AL0NE 1N TH1S CRUEL W0RLD  


AC: /you taught me to play star crafting!\  


CC: N0 1 D1DNT THATS N0T EVEN 1TS NAME AND 1 JUST GAVE Y0U T1PS 0N 1NCREAS1NG Y0UR APM Y0U MASS1VE CRUSTED 0VER SH1T STREAK  


AA: ☯☮ wtf still not hæppy over here ☮☯  


AC: /language.\  


CC: FUCK Y0U  


CA: <{ they're ignoring you, heiress. }>  


AC: /i'm very busy! i apologize for any ambiguity of my intentions! i simply wish for us to get together one last time before we are eventually sent off into space!\  


CC: DUDE 1TS N0T G0NNA HAPPEN G1VE UP THE DREAM  


AC: /it's not a dream! in fact i am quite dreading the experience!\  


CA: <{ the loud one is right, surprisingly. }>  


CC: HEY 1M N0T L0UD WHAT THE HELL  


CA: <{ the current empress, for whatever reason, hasn't sent off any more individuals for what seems like quite some time now. insider knowledge says it's a setup. }>  


AA: ☯☮ hæhæ she scæred im gonnæ dæb on thæt bitch ☮☯  


CA: <{ she's "scared" of rebellion, and by "scared" i mean "not scared at all, but fully prepared to launch thermonuclear submarine weapons at your hive just to livestream the fireworks. }>  


AA ☯☮ would b kindæ dope but i dont wænnæ die so its whætever ☮☯  


CC: 1 TH0GHT THAT WAS BECAUSE SHES JUST D0NE C0NQUER1NG NEW PLACES  


CA: <{ courtroom intrigue really is something special. }>  


AC: /everybody, please! can we not speak of these conspiracies and doubt the strength and unity of our own empire? i beg of you!\  


CA: <{ i'm not doubting its strength, i'm doubting its full unity - especially among the young, such as us. }>  


CA: <{ these types of thoughts could easily get me killed if i wasn't so careful about using secure lines of communication. }>  


CA: <{ you're welcome for hosting this board on my own private servers, by the way. to be clear, you're welcome for avoiding DEFCON 1. }>  


CC: 0KAY BUT MAYBE 1TS N0T THAT BAD  


CA: <{ oh, it is. if our generation continues to fuck up enough, she may simply destroy the planet and move the entire species elsewhere.  


AA: ☯☮ dæmn thæt sucks ☮☯  


AC: /alongside the finger sandwiches i am also prepared to offer tiny hot dogs!\  


CA: <{ i can't make it tonight. }>  


AC: /what!\  


AA: ☯☮ sæme dude i got æ new strænd æ im hellæ l∞kin forwærd to it ☮☯  


CC: 1 D0NT LEAVE MY H1VE  


AC: /everyone!!!\  


AC: /well, not technically everyone, but everyone here!!!\  


AC: /you're making me so sad!!!\  


AC: /i'm celebrating a very large lifetime accomplishment thousands of individuals never even begin to sniff at!\  


AC: /what i've just done is unprecedented for my blood type!\  


AC: /i want to share the joy i'm feeling with all of you!\  


CC: AND 1 WANNA CHANGE THE NAME 0F TH1S B0ARD T0 BABY SLUT GANG  


AC: /i may actually begin to shed tears!!!\  


AA: ☯☮ sorry brobie we cæn hæng tomorro if u wænt ☮☯  


AC: /well... i suppose i cannot refuse such an invitation, i suppose, but are you sure you cannot arrive at my hive tonight?\  


AA: ☯☮ im æbout to get high æs fuuuck i prolly wont be æble to even stænd up right lmæo bout to go ÆPE SHITT ☮☯  


CA: <{ i simply cannot make it. i have prior engagements. }>  


AC: /well... i suppose, then, you all may be free on another date, in which case i will prepare to host a dinner party at any time!\  


CC: UNL1KELY  


CA: <{ another time would be ideal, yes. }>  


AC: /hmm... how shall i celebrate tonight, then? i'm sorry, i wish not to place any of this upon your shoulders!\  


CT: you looked very nice tonight :)  


AC: /ah! pripas, my friend! would you be able to visit my hive tonight for a party of finger sandwiches and tiny hot dogs?\  


CT: no :)  


AA: ☯☮ wuzzææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææp ☮☯  


CT: hi :)  


CC: HEY  


AC: /i can even make fresh mustard if you wish! i have the ingredients!\  


CT: i have to work tonight i just wanted to say you looked :)  


CT: very nice :)  


CT: in those new :)  


CT: bloodstained :)  


CT: tights :)  


AC: /thank you! i am only mildly uncomfortable!\  


CT: sorry :)  


CT: bad habits :)  


CT: please continue to remind me when im being :)  


CT: unsavory :)  


AA: ☯☮ you do hæve æ fæt juicy æss tho ☮☯  


AC: /the juiciness of my buttocks is not the topic at hand!\  


CT: it could be :)  


CT: though a more appropriate discussion could be how you :)  


CT: put on a spectacular :)  


CT: performance :)  


CT: tonight :)  


CG: hey øv† of a heal†hy sense øf cvriøsi†y dø yøv asshøles ever shv† †he fvck vpé  


CG: im †rying †o nap beføre my cvl† as fuck bløød møøns sermøn but my phone is bløwing vpé


	2. ======> BE JARAGA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After witnessing Harkae's rise to murdewrestling glory, you are now JARAGA. The blood moons rise, and the sermon is to begin... But this isn't Clown Church.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fixed some typos in ch 1  
> turns out manually typing the quirks of all ur trolls combined with shoving everything into html is...............kinda difficult!  
> luckily for me this chapter was light on quirks!

## ======> BE JARAGA.

Jaraga Sylevo awoke to the sound of pounding hardbass, her phone practically jumping off her daystand beside her. Her eyes barely opening, she attempted unsuccessfully to swat at it, hoping that maybe if she broke her phone she'd be able to get a couple minutes more rest. Unfortunately, destiny wasn't on her side - the phone she was given by her congregation was particularly sturdy, as they knew of her "lack of success" with keeping phones intact. She would swear by the Mother Unseen that she was just too buff - just too strong for these flimsy pieces of technology! But yet, out came this particular model of phone, and her congregation poured every bit of wealth they could scrap together into buying it for her. Here, priestess, they said, and we even programmed in all of our contact information! Now you won't keep losing it again!

She put on the happiest smile she could manage - somewhere between utter disbelief and righteous fury - and spat thanks through gritted fangs. They annoyed the _shit_ out of her sometimes, if by sometimes, she meant all the time.

Rousing herself from her slumber, she unlocked the phone (she had to admit it was nice, at least) and offered a bleary greeting in the form of a questioning grunt.

> **"Priestess! I'm so glad you've answered! The blood moons approach, shall I ready your throne?"**

Jaraga wiped at her eyes.

> **"That's not for another, like, what, I dunno. Five hours? Right?"**

> **"Um... No, priestess. My apologies. The sermon is supposed to begin in about... Fifteen minutes? I've been attempting to contact you for an hour!"**

She paused, pulling the phone away from her to look at the time. Holy shit.

> **"Holy shit."**

> **"Priestess, if you would like... Er, if it would be convenient? Well... I could... Perhaps..."**

> **"Listen to me. Listen to my every _fucking_ word."**

She could hear the audible gulp of the lowly cardinal on the other end of the call.

> **"If you so much as _think_ of finishing that sentence with anything resembling the mere goddamned _notion_ that you'll deliver any part of the sermon rather than me, _AGAIN,_ I will remove every vein from your body by hand before tearing out your heart. I will look you in the fucking eyes, and you will thank me for my mercy before I toss your useless corpse into the fire. Do you understand?"**

After a brief silence, she heard a meek "yes!" from the other end.

> **"Good. You, and everyone else, will wait. I... Decided to work out. I still have another couple sets. I'll be working out again later, though, at my usual time, so keep the gym clear when the time comes. I, uh. You know... Blood moons. It makes the blood pump... Better. Get more swole. Look, I've got some very important personal matters to attend to, and I don't have time to talk to you GOODBYE."**

She hung up before receiving a response, craving the catharsis that came with smashing her phone in order to end a call. She knew it wouldn't come. This thing might as well have been fucking indestructible. ...Though, she should test that. Taking a moment to order ten more to be express delivered to a remote dead drop location by the next day, she opened her Trollian client, taking a moment to berate her friends.

CG: hey øv† of a heal†hy sense øf cvriøsi†y dø yøv asshøles ever shv† †he fvck vpé  


CG: im †rying †o nap beføre my cvl† as fuck bløød møøns sermøn but my phone is bløwing vpé

AA: ☯☮ sup u tryin to smoke æfter? ☮☯

CG: nah i jus† wøke vp sø ill prøbably jus† be playing videø games and ea†ing ice cream after i wørk øuté

AA: ☯☮ i respect thæt ☮☯

CA: <{ i somehow doubt the efficacy of a muscle-building diet including a tub of ice cream. }>

CG: yøvre a †wink and im already jacked as fvck shvt vp idiø†é

CA: <{ i am a TWUNK. you've SEEN my rippling abdomen. }>

CG: yeah ive seen yøvr søkma †øøé

AC: /jaraga! my friend! hello! would you perhaps be interested in coming to my hive for a festive get together?\ 

CG: søkma BVLGEé

CG: øhé

CA: <{ my sokma? }>

TT: congratulations, harkae... cannot come. 

CC: D0 Y0U TRY T0 BE A GULL1BLE SEN1LE D1PSH1T ALWAYS GALARE HAHA 

CG: can† cøme sorry bvd i gø††a skrr† sermøn s†ar†ing søøn la†eré

AC: /et tu, qetsas? perhaps... tonight is meant to be painfully solitudinous indeed... woe... woe!\

TT: yes.

AC: /ok. :(\

Jaraga locked her phone, standing and stretching as she trudged to the bathroom. She should at least _moisturize_ before heading out there, right? And did she have anything besides PJs that would be subtle beneath her ceremonial garb? Ugh. And the shit she prepared for the sermon sucked, Jaraga had no idea why she even bothered to memorize it. Whatever. She supposed they'll lap it up like they always do. Her thoughts were interrupted by another call, once more, from the same individual who woke her up. She began dotting her face with a special, homemade cream as she answered on speaker.

> **"What could you possibly want from me now?"**

> **"Our second-most holy! The captive has finally arrived, unharmed and even appearing to be in good spirits!"**

> **"Yup."**

> **"She... Well, she attempted to say she lives in the mountains - very secluded! We won't even have to worry about law enforcement!"**

> **"Yeah, no, yeah, of course."**

Aaand right under the eyes. And now, lightly pat.

> **"She may not even have a lusus! She insists she was out foraging as well, but our special operatives forces reported no hostile incidents!"**

> **"Mmhmm, I get you."**

Almost done...

> **"She says her name is Yindra Saetur!"**

Jaraga quickly picked up her phone.

> **"Sorry, what - who!?"**

> **"A-ah... Your wiseness?"**

> **"What's her name? Yindra? Ask her her trolltag."**

A brief few seconds of confused muttering revealed an answer.

> **"She told us... amGirl?"**

Jaraga groaned.

> **"Oooh my _fucking_ shit. We can't kill her. She's one of my friends. What the fuck? How did she get down here?"**

> **"P-priestess... We don't have time to find someone else!"**

> **"No, no, shut up, stop talking, fuck it. Duh. I almost forgot! Tonight we're supposed to sacrifice one of our own. It's... The anniversary of, uh, when... When the Unseen Mother... Went up to the mountains... And slaughtered a group of campers. Duh, it's in the book! It's in the book."**

> **"Um... Why did she do that?"**

> **"You know! Because... That... That date in particular? It was the... _That_ was the anniversary of... Uh, that was the first anniversary of when - of before - one sweep before she got me from the caverns. It wasn't an anniversary thing _then,_ but during her sacred slaughter, she learned of her, like, you know... How important she was, and that she needed to select a priestess to spread the good, good word! Duh. I can't believe you didn't know any of this. It _should_ be you getting sacrificed tonight."**

Jaraga began brushing her teeth.

> **"N-nothing would honor me more, priestess!"**

> **"Ooh, shit, you know what? Now that I think of it? Not your time. I just looked at the, uh, the little list of names that the Unseen Mother gave me. It's gonna be, uh, Ersatz. From Lodgeblock B."**

> **"Ersatz... Ersatz? He's... He's only been a devout servant to the Unseen Mother for a handful of months!"**

> **"Yeah, yeah, super weird. I dunno. Guess this was his grand destiny!"**

> **"He doesn't even clean the toilets well! I- ... I'm so very confused! He seems entirely undeserving! As - as of this moment!"**

> **"Hey, that's the way the boat floats, or whatever."**

She spat, rinsing briefly before beginning to floss.

> **"I-... Fine... Very well... What shall we do with Ms. Saetur?"**

> **"Uuuuuuuuuh. One sec."**

Jaraga quickly finished before rinsing once more.

> **"Yeah, uh, Yindra? Send her... Uh, actually, don't send her anywhere. I'm on my way in, like, two seconds. After the sermon I'll take her for a while. 'Kay? 'Kay. Great talkin' to you, team! I really gotta go."**

She hung up on her underling once more, quickly dressing herself and grabbing a slip of paper, reading from it to herself as she made her way to the stage. 


End file.
